powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lindsay-Laura (Siblings)
The sibling relationship between Lindsay Cartwright and her twin sister, Laura Cartwright in Power Rangers Super Dino Charge. History In Sister Trouble, As the rangers discuss on how to defeat Lord -, Lindsay receives a call from her estranged twin sister, Laura saying that she was coming to Crescent Bay to visit her. However, Lindsay doesn't want to see Laura and demands that she doesn't come and hangs up the phone. When the rangers who was it. Lindsay tells them that it was no one and suggests to leave it at that. As Lindsay walks away frustrated, the rangers look on wondering what was bothering her. Then the next day, Jesse takes an young woman's food order and he is surprised that she amazingly resembles Lindsay. She tells him that she's here to visit her sister. When Lindsay comes to the booth to find out why was Jesse talking to an customer, she is stunned to see that the customer was her sister, Laura. Jesse is surprised to see that they are both twin sisters and that Lindsay had never mentioned her. Lindsay is angry that Laura came to visit and demanded Jesse to get rid of her if he was going to keep his job. This leads to Jesse to wonder what was going on with Lindsay's relationship with her sister. Laura's visit upsets Lindsay and she begins to lash out at the other rangers, including Heather and Hayley (since they have a tight-bond relationship). Jesse informs them that Lindsay has an sister named Laura, which shocks the rangers, and her relationship with Laura isn't a good one. After an battle with -, Lindsay scolds the rangers for their performance in the battlefield,the rangers believe that Lindsay's sister's visit is affecting her behavior. Until Hayley tells her off saying that just because she's upset about her sister's visits doesn't mean she can disrespect them. Lindsay realizes that Hayley was right. She explains to them that she is still upset about Laura's presence and finally tells the rangers and the hybrid sisters her anger towards Laura. She reveals that all her life she has resented Laura for being the popular sister and that she was always jealous of her. One day, they both had big events at their school, Laura had an cheerleading competition and Lindsay had an Decathlon. She reveals that their father went to Laura's competition instead of Lindsay's Decathlon. Although he apologized to Lindsay that he forgot her Decathlon, Lindsay was angered that Laura's event took center stage and she had never forgiven her sister for stealing the spotlight from her. Although the rangers sympathize with her, they also tell that it happened a long time ago and that she and Laura need to patch things up. After the battle, Lindsay and Laura reconciled their differences and hugged. Trivia *The sisters' relationship is similar to the relationship between Jungle Fury blue ranger, Ricky O'Conner and his twin brother, Mickey. *It was revealed that Lindsay was always jealous of Laura. *Both twins are portrayed by Claire Blackweldwer. Category:Siblings